Uaah! Der doch nicht!
by Miki007
Summary: Ein Schüleraustausch nach Japan und die Katastrophen, die daraus resultieren, wenn man es mit den F4 zu tun bekommt.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango gehört mir nicht, sonst würde Soujiro eine größere Rolle spielen ^-^.  
  
1. Kapitel: Was zum Teufel mache ich hier?  
  
Kim von Sandau starrte missmutig auf das große und äußerst geschmackvolle Schulgebäude. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Eine Eliteschule mit lauter versnobten Kids. Nicht, dass dieser dumme Schüleraustausch allein schon gereicht hätte. Nein, es musste auch noch so eine Bonzenschule sein auf der sie landete. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen war, dann wäre sie in Deutschland bei ihren Freunden geblieben und weiter in aller Ruhe zu einem normalen Gymnasium gegangen. Aber nee, hier stand sie nun in Tokio vor einer verdammten japanischen Schule und trug eine Schuluniform mit senffarbener Jacke und einem Faltenrock. Und das alles dank ihrer lieben Mutter. Wenigstens hatte sie das ganze mit totalen labbrigen Over-Knees und ihrem Lieblingssneakers aufgepeppt. Und statt der langweiligen braunen Schultasche hatte sie einen Rucksack dabei. Aber trotzdem kam Kim sich noch immer extrem lächerlich vor. Nervös fuhr sie sich mit der Hand durch ihr hellblondes Strubbelhaar mit den blauen Strähnchen und betrat das Schulgebäude. Sie kam sie vor als hätte sie die Hölle betreten.  
  
Kim war in der Hölle. Kaum hatte der Klassenlehrer ihrer neuen Klasse vorgestellt, war es steil bergab gegangen. Und Kim hatte gedacht, dass es eigentlich nicht noch ätzender werden konnte. Aber scheinbar war Murphys Gesetz gegen sie. Sie war jetzt seit drei Tagen in Japan. Ihre Gastfamilie bestand aus Idioten, die sie in einem Zimmer einquartiert hatten, das die Größe einer Besenkammer hatte und nun war sie auch noch mit solchen Klassenkameraden gestraft worden. Kim war es nicht entgangen, dass ihre Klassenkameraden über ihr Outfit lästerten und auch der Lehrer sah sie missbilligend an. Kim war schon vom Direktor daraufhin gewiesen worden, dass ihr Aussehen nicht der gewünschten Norm entsprach. Da Kim beim Betreten der Schule aber vier Typen ganz ohne Schuluniform gesehen hatte, sah sie nicht ein, warum sie auch nur irgendetwas an ihrem Erscheinungsbild ändern sollte. Endlich hatte sie die ersten Schulstunden hinter sich gebracht und es war Mittag. Da Kims Magen schon anständig am Knurren war, vernahm sie das Schellen mit Freude. Ihre Sachen folgen regelrecht in ihren Rucksack und sie sprang auf, bevor ein Mädchen, das zwei Reihen hinter ihr saß, die Möglichkeit hatte, sie anzusprechen. Kim flitzte auf den Flur, suchte zunächst ein gewisses Örtchen auf und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach der Cafeteria. Man hatte sie einen Kohldampf. Hoffentlich hatten die da nicht nur diese dumme japanische Küche. Sie war einfach nicht dafür geboren worden mit Stäbchen herumzuhantieren. Kim bog um eine Ecke und knallte unsanft mit jemandem zusammen. „Aua." Fluchend rieb sich über den Kopf und sah herab. Sie hatte schon festgestellt, dass sie die meisten japanischen Mädchen überragte. Flo hätte sie hier bestimmt wohlgefühlt. Kim unterdrückte seufzend weitere Gedanken an ihre beste Freundin und wandte sich dem braunhaarigen Mädchen zu mit dem sie zusammengestoßen war. Dumpf erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Mädchen in ihrer Klasse gesehen zu haben. „Tschuldigung." „Macht nichts. Ich war genauso Schuld." „Hm."Kim zuckte mit den Achseln und wollte weiter trotten. Doch das Mädchen hielt sie zurück. „Ich heiße Makino Tsukushi. Wenn du die Cafeteria suchst, kann ich sie dir zeigen."Kim wandte sich ihr wieder zu. „Danke. Das wäre sehr nett."Das Mädchen lächelte. „Es ist mir eine Freude von Sanders San."Kim zuckte bei dieser Anrede zusammen. Das hörte sich ja schrecklich an. „Nenn' mich einfach Kim, Okay?"Das Mädchen nickte. „Kim San." Sie deutete den Flur herab. Kim folgte ihr. Makino erzählte ihr auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria einiges über die Schule und die Schüler. Kim lauschte ihr aber nur mit einem halben Ohr. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt hungrig zu sein, als das sie Geschichten über die Typen, die sich selbst die F4 nannten, interessiert hätten. Auch wenn einer davon Makinos Freund war. Kim unterdrückte ein Gähnen und ließ sich mit Makino an einem Tisch nieder. Sie erzählte ein bisschen von Deutschland und schon bald bekamen sie Gesellschaft von einem nervtötenden Jungen, der sie als Kazuya vorstellte. Sie plauderten und Kim stellte fest, dass es auch Leute an dieser Schule gab, die nicht ganz gehirntot waren. Na ja, dass hätte sie zumindest gesagt, bevor sie auf diese F4 traf.  
  
Das geschah, als sie sich auf dem Weg zum Sportunterricht machte. Makino hatte etwas in ihrem Spint vergessen und war noch einmal zurückgelaufen. Kim schlenderte also alleine durch den Schulgarten, als sie die Typen entdeckte, die ihr schon aufgefallen waren, als sie heute Morgen die Schule zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Die vier lungerten an einem Brunnen herum und unterhielten sich. Kim gönnte ihnen nur einen kurzen Blick und ging dann weiter. Die waren für ihren Geschmack zu abgeleckt und stanken zu sehr nach Geld. Denn Geld war an dieser Schule vertreten, dass war Kim inzwischen klar. „Kim San! Warte!"Makino kam auf sie zugerannt und entdeckte ebenfalls die Jungen. „Oh!"war alles was sie bemerkte. Kim warf ihr einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Sind das etwa diese F4?"Tsukushi nickte. „Ah ha. Der Lockenkopf ist also..."Kim ließ den Satz unvollendet, aber Makino war leicht rot geworden. Inzwischen hatten die F4 die beiden bemerkt. Der Lockenkopf war aufgesprungen. „Makino!"Er kam auf sie zu und zog Makino besitzergreifend in seine Arme, die ihn daraufhin wütend anfunkelte. „Wer ist das?" „Eine neue Mitschülerin. Von Sandau Kim, dass ist Doumyoji San." „Angenehm." Kim nickte Douyouji kurz zu. Die anderen drei hatten sich inzwischen auch zu ihnen gesellt. Kim warf ihnen einen genervten Blick zu. Super, dass brauchte sie jetzt. „Tsukasa, hat Tsukushi ein neue Freundin?"Der Typ mit den langen Haaren warf Kim einen süffisanten Blick zu. Die rollte als Antwort nur mit den Augen und bemerkte trocken: „Nein, ich bin der neue Schulhamster! Baka!" Die F4 sahen sie entgeistert an. „Nani?" Der Schwarzhaarige zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Kim seufzte. Toll, eine Gehirnzelle auf vier Menschen verteilt, war einfach zu wenig. „Ich bin..."Weiter kam sie nicht, denn ihr Handy gab auf einmal die altbekannte Miss Marple Melodie von sich. Kim fischte es aus ihrem Rucksack. „Ja?"Auf einmal begann sie über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen.  
  
„Flo! Mir geht's ganz gut. Die Schule ist zwar absolut grottig, ebenso wie meine Gastfamilie und das Essen, aber ansonsten...Wie, was anständig ist? Hab' noch nichts gefunden. Ach Quatsch, ich bin kein Pessimist. Ich wollte hier ja auch nicht hin. Aber der mütterliche Dämon.... Hör auf zu lachen. Du, ich habe gleich Sport. Das ist eine absolute Katastrophe und gerade....", Kim ließ ihren Blick über die F4 schweifen, „bin ich von so ein paar komischen Trauergestalten umgeben, die sich die F4 nennen. Echt gaga. Warum F4? Keine Ahnung. Ich frage nachher mal Makino. Das ist eine neue Bekannte von mir .Echt? Ist ja geil. Boah, ich will auch zu den Masterchips statt in diesem bekifften Japan festzusitzen. Nein, ich schicke dir kein Instant-Ramen. Schwieg deinen Hintern doch selbst über den großen Teich. Wie? Du spinnst. Ich schicke dir doch keine 500 Mangas! 250? Du bist ja total wahnsinnig. Flo! Ich stehe nicht auf Marc! Wenn du das machst. Du laufender Meter! Hör auf zu lachen. Wenn du ihm das Foto zeigst, dann..... Okay, Okay... Ich schicke dir 50 Mangas. Ja, ich muss auch los. Ich melde mich heute Abend und sieh zu, dass du unseren Ruf verteidigst!"  
  
Kim verstaute ihr Handy wieder und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass alle sie irritiert anstarrten. Natürlich hatte sie mit Flo Deutsch gesprochen, also hatten sie nichts verstanden. Zumindest dachte Kim dass, bis der Schwarzhaarige meinte: „50 Mangas? Dein Deutsch ist wirklich seltsam, nebenbei bemerkt."Kim fiel vor Schreck fast um. Er hatte ebenfalls Deutsch gesprochen. Doumyoji lächelte herablassend. „Die Früchte höherer Erziehung.", meinte er. „Toll für euch. Ich muss los."Kim nahm die Beine in die Hand und flitzte zur Sporthalle. Die F4 sahen ihr hinterher. Doumyoji hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und warf seiner Freundin einen bösen Blick zu. „Makino. Ich will nicht, dass du dich mit so was abgibst." „Das geht dich gar nichts an!"„Makino!"Die beiden hatten sich wieder einmal in typischer Kampfposition voreinander aufgebaut und bekamen so nicht mit, wie die anderen sich über diesen Anblick köstlich amüsierten. Die beiden war aber auch einfach zu niedlich.  
  
Post Scriptum: Die Idee für die Geschichte entstand nach exzessivem Hana Yori Dango-Gucken. Damals tauchte die Frage auf, wie wohl ein Schulaustausch an die Schule der F4 wäre. 


	2. Die Leiden der jungen Kim

Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango! Will haben! *bricht in Tränen aus*  
  
Bitte! Bitte!!! Hätte gerne Reviews!!!!  
  
2. Kapitel: Die Leiden der jungen Kim  
  
Kim stopfte sich mit Schokoriegeln voll und starrte missmutig aus dem kaum vorhandenen Fenster ihres Zwergzimmers. Wenigstens hatte sie den ersten Schultag hinter sich gebracht. Gähnend schnappte sie sich eine Zeitschrift. Noch nicht einmal einen Fernseher gab es hier und ihre Gasteltern waren auch echte Spinner. Heute Abend sollte sie in ihrem Lokal kellnern helfen. Da hatte sie aber gleich nein gesagt. Sie half doch nicht in so einem blöden Nudelbunker aus, nur weil die zu geizig waren eine Aushilfe zu bezahlen. Seit dem herrschte etwas dicke Luft. Die beiden waren sowieso seltsam. Frau Takeshi war einen Kopf größer und doppelt so schwer wie ihr Mann und das Ätzendste war, dass sie sich nur anstänkerten und wenn sie sich nicht gegenseitig ausmeckerten, schnauzten sie Kim an. Und das ging schon seit drei Tagen so. Inzwischen war Kim klar, warum die einzige Tochter der Takeshis schon vor Jahren ausgezogen war. Auf Dauer hielt das kein Mensch aus und sie musste noch ein Jahr hier bleiben. Kim stöhnte frustriert auf. Das war wirklich nicht zum Aushalten. Sie würde jetzt ein Internetcafé suchen und Flo von den neusten Katastrophen erzählen. Das Schlimmste waren ja nicht nur die Takeshis. Nein, sie hatte sich heute an ihrem ersten Schultag auch noch gleich Nachsitzen für einen ganzen Monat eingehandelt, weil sie sich geweigert hatte, diese unmöglichen Sporthosen zu tragen. Ihr Lehrer hatte daraufhin die Nerven verloren und sie zum Direktor geschickt. Der hatte ihr erzählt, dass ihr Verhalten untragbar war und sie ihr Land gefälligst besser repräsentieren sollte. Nun ja, lange Rede kurzer Sinn. Das nächste Thema war ihre etwas verschönerte Schuluniform. Eine hitzige Debatte entbrannte in der Kim dem Direktor entgegen schleuderte, dass es an dieser Schule auch Leute gab, die überhaupt keine Uniform trugen. Das hatte ihr die erste Woche nachsitzen eingebracht. Die zweite hatte sie bekommen, weil sie meinte, dass das japanische Schulsystem extrem engstirnig war. Die dritte und vierte waren auf ähnliche Weise zu Stande bekommen, und weil sie den Direktor als bekloppten Pädagogen bezeichnet hatte. Danach warf er sie aus dem Büro und Kim beschloss, dass es besser war, den Mund zu halten, wenn sie nicht das ganze Jahr nachsitzen wollte. Also war sie heute erst um 17 Uhr bei den Takeshis aufgetaucht, was diese noch fuchsiger gemacht hatte. Das Leben war so ungerecht. Kim schlich langsam aus dem Haus. Auf dem Weg aus der Schule war sie dann auch noch auf drei Schnepfen getroffen. Sie war die Treppe herab gerannt und eine der drei hatte ihr ein Bein gestellt. Kim ballte die Fäuste. Dafür würde sie sich auf jeden Fall rächen. Langsam fuhr Kim auf ihrem Skatboard die Straße herab. Tokyo war ja ganz nett, wenn man nicht gezwungen wurde hier zu leben. Allerdings war es extrem voll. Kim wich einigen Passanten aus und stoppte vor einem Schaufenster. Hungrig starrte sie auf die sich dahinter befindenden Kuchen. Man, hatte sie einen Kohldampf. Vielleicht sollte sie sich was kaufen. Kim klemmte ihr Board unter ihren Arm und betrat den Laden. „Konnichiwa!" Ein Mädchen mit lockigen Haar begrüßte sie höflich Kim nickte nur und sah sich um. In diesem Moment trat Makino aus dem Hinterzimmer und stockte bei Kims Anblick kurz. Sie erinnerte sie nur zu lebhaft an die Szene aus dem Sportunterricht. „Hallo Kim San.", meinte sie schließlich. „Oh, Makino San. Hallo. Arbeitest du hier."„Hai."„Verstehe."Kim ließ ihren Blick weiter schweifen. Warum arbeitete Makino, wenn sie auf die Eitoku ging? Makino bemerkte die Verwirrung. „Ich.. Meine Eltern sind nicht unbedingt reich. Ich brauche das Geld für die Miete und Essen." Eine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Du lebst alleine?"Makino nickte. „Hast du ein Glück. Meine Gasteltern sind absolute Idioten. Könnt ihr mir vielleicht sagen, ob es hier irgendwo in der Nähe ein Internetcafé gibt?" „Die Straße runter ist eins." Das andere Mädchen gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Bist du eine Klassenkameradin von Tsukushi?"„Ja. Ich bin Kim." „Yuuki." Das Mädchen lächelte. „Freut mich, Yuuki."„Wenn du willst, Kim. Können wir nachher zusammen was Essen gehen. Wir machen in einer halben Stunde zu." „Klasse. Dann maile ich nur noch schnell, Flo und komme dann wieder hier her." „Flo?"Makino sah sie verwirrt an. „Meine beste Freundin." „Ach so." Kim grinste, winkte kurz und stürmte aus dem Laden. Die Mail an Flo sah dann auch folgendermaßen aus:  
  
Hi alter Zwerg,  
  
was macht die Kunst. Deine neue Mail-Adresse ist echt ein Witz. „Big- Brain@yahoo.de? Hoffe, dass du dir aus Sehnsucht nach mir noch nicht alle Gräten gebrochen hast. Ich stecke hier auf jeden Fall bis zum Hals in der absolute Schei?!'° Na ja, du weißt ja, was ich meine. Mein Residenz hier habe ich zwischen Knallköpfen aufgeschlagen und in der schulischen Gefängniswelt habe ich mir doch heute gleich einen ganzen Monat nachsitzen wegen Nichts eingefangen. Allerdings gibt es einen Lichtblick. Auch wenn die Schule zu 99,9 % aus Idioten besteht, sind doch noch ein paar vernünftige Leute hier. Mit zweien davon gehe ich gleich was essen. Und was machst du so? Grüße Marc und Big T von mir. Ich melde mir Morgen wieder. Drück' mir die Daumen. Ich habe Morgen noch eine kleine Rechnung mit ein paar Klassenkameradinnen zu begleichen. Nein, ich werde mich nicht prügeln. Ich gehe so was ja im Gegensatz zu dir subtil an. Ok, mache nichts, was ich nicht tun würde.  
  
Ciao Kim  
  
P.S. Ich schicke dir keinen grünen Tee und auch nicht eine neue Playstation! Weißt du wie teuer das ist? P.P.S. Du schuldest mir noch drei Fotos von Marc. Scann die endlich mal ein! P.P.P.S. Ich vermisse dich! Es ist hier extrem langweilig ohne deine Fratze.  
  
Kim schickte die Mail ab und machte sich auf dem Weg zurück zum Dangoshop. Sie blieb vom Eingang stehen, ihr Skateboard noch immer unter den Arm geklemmt und beobachtete die Passanten, während sie auf Yuuki und Makino wartete. „Oh Rui. Schau mal. Das wird Tsukasa aber gar nicht gefallen. Der Punk trifft sich mit Makino."Kim wirbelte herum und erblickte Hanazawa Rui und Nishikado Soujiro. Inzwischen wusste sie dank ihrer lieben Mitschüler nämlich die Namen der F4. „Was macht ihr denn hier. Euer Geld Gassi führen?" Nishikado runzelte die Stirn. „So etwas von unhöflich. Was meinst du Rui?" Hanazawa Rui schien sich nicht wirklich für Kim zu interessieren, sondern betrachtete lieber die Schaufenster. Nishikados Runzeln vertiefte sich. Zu Kims Glück kamen in diesem Moment Tsukushi und Yuuki aus dem Laden. Yuuki lief bei Nishikados Anblick leicht rot an. „Nishikado Sama. Hanazawa Sama. Was macht ihr den hier?"„Oh, wir wollten nur zwei hübsche Frauen besuchen. Das hier ein Punk rumhängt wussten wir ja nicht."„So ein Pech!"Kim funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ich wusste nicht, dass hier eingebildete Lackaffen rumhängen!" „Diese Ausdrucksweise. So findest du nie einen Mann!"„Darauf kann ich verzichten, wenn es solche Exemplare wie ihr sind. Außerdem kenne ich in Deutschland einen sehr süßen Jungen!"Nishikado warf nur arrogant den Kopf zurück und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Du weißt einfach nicht, was Perfektion ist, Baka Punk!"„Baka Punk?"Kim war kurz davor auf Nishikado loszugehen, doch Makino und Yuuki hielten sie zurück. „Beruhig dich, Kim San. Er will dich nur reizen." „Reizen? Ich montiere ihm seine blöde Visage neu. Dieser...Dieser..."Kim war zu wütend um einen geeignete Bezeichnung für Nishikado zu finden, der inzwischen schallend lachte. Rui hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit inzwischen doch dem Geschehen zu gewannt. „Soujiro das reicht. Akira wartet."Prompt hörte Nishikado zu lachen auf. „Stimmt. Iko." Er hob die Hand zum Abschied. „Man sieht sich!" Kim hatte die Fäuste geballt und beobachtete wie sie verschwanden. Dann brüllte sie „Du Blödmann!"Nishikado bekam es trotzdem noch mit und seine Antwort war ein erneutes Lachen. Tsukushi hatte das Ganze verwundert beobachtet. Kim wollte ihre Wut an einem Laternenpfahl auslassen, doch Yuuki und Tsukushi hakten sie unter und zogen sie mit sich zu einem Fast Food Restaurant.  
  
In der Nacht lag Kim in ihrem Futon eingekuschelt und konnte nicht schlafen. Als erstes litt sie noch immer etwas unter Jet Lag und als zweites muss sie immer wieder über den vergangenen Tag nachdenken. Irgendwie war er noch schlechter gelaufen, als sie es erwartet hatte, auch wenn das Essen mit Yuuki und Tsukushi wirklich lustig gewesen war. Allerdings waren diese F4 ihr wirklich unsympathisch. Besonders dieser Nishikado. Wütend boxte Kim auf ihr Kopfkissen ein. Zum Glück gab es liebe Menschen, die sie von weiteren Gewaltakten abhielten. Ihr Handy klingelte wieder einmal. Kim fischte es aus ihrer Hose. „Mensch Flo! Es ist zwei Uhr morgens. Wie? Hast du schon mal was von Zeitverschiebung gehört? Nee? Ich bin acht Stunden vor dir. Nein, meine Mail war keine Schwarzmalerei. Es ist hier wirklich so ätzend. Ich langweile mich zu Tode. Ach dass. Mir haben drei dumme Grazien heute ein Bein gestellt. Ich soll sie an ihren Locken aufhängen? Würde ich ja gerne machen, aber ich habe den begründeten Verdacht, dass die zu viele falsche Haare mit sich rumschleppen. Hör auf zu lachen. Wo steckst du denn gerade? Echt? Grüß sie schön. Du hier gibt es Typen, die sich die F4 nennen. Die sind die Reichsten an dieser Mistschule und halten sich auch noch für die Schönsten. Aber der Brüller ist, wofür dieses F4 steht. Halt dich bloß fest. Mich hat das vorhin aus den Latschen gehauen. Das steht nämlich für Flowery Four. Yep, ist wahr. Nein ich lüge nicht. Flo! Hör auf so zu wiehern. Meine spinnerten Gasteltern hören dich sonst und ich habe nicht den Wunsch, die nur halbbekleidet zu sehen." In diesem Moment hörte Kim wie unten einen Schiebetür ging. Dieses Haus hatte einfach zu dünne Wände. „Flo. Ich muss Schluss machen. Bis Morgen." Schnell versteckte Kim das Handy unter ihrem Kopfkissen und stellte sich schlafend, als auch schon die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufging und Mrs. Takeshi einen missbilligenden Blick auf sie warf. Sie murmelte etwas auf Japanisch und schloss die Tür wieder. Kim öffnete die Augen und meinte nur leise: „Du mich auch, du blöde alte Schachtel."  
  
Doumyouji saß gelangweilt in einem Club und betrachtete missbilligend seine Freunde, die mit ihrer weiblichen Gesellschaft beschäftigt waren. Ohne Makino war es viel zu fad. Ruckartig stand er auf. „Tsukasa!" Rui sah ihn verwundert an. „Ich gehe." „Oh, er besucht Makino." Akira sah in feixend an. „Wenn das so weiter geht, ist sie bald keine arbeitende Jungfrau mehr."„Soujiro!"Doumyouji hob drohend eine Faust. Nishikado nahm nur lässig einen Schluck von seinem Drink. „Ganz ruhig. Übrigens war Makino heute mit dem Punk unterwegs." „Wie?" Doumyoujis Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. „Ja, scheint als würden sie sich ganz gut verstehen." Rui, der aussah, als ob er jeden Moment einschlafen würde, gähnte nur, bevor er meinte: „Das ist Tsukushis Sache. Außerdem ist das Mädchen noch immer besser als dieses komisch frisierte Mädel und ihre Freundinnen aus ihrer Klasse."„Meinst du Asai?"Akira warf Rui einen neugierigen Blick zu. Der zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Keine Ahnung wie die heißt."„Mensch Rui!" Rui stand nun ebenfalls auf. „Ich gehe nach Hause."Nishikado seufzte. „Ich sehe schon. Der Abend nimmt ein vorzeitiges Ende." Akira lächelte nur. „Tsukasa hat es nun einmal eilig zu seiner Geliebten zukommen." „Halt die Klappe, Akira." Tsukasa knackte inzwischen gefährlich mit den Fingerknöcheln. Daraufhin begannen die Anderen nur zu lachen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag schleppte Kim sich regelrecht zur Schule. Sie war so müde. Und zu allem Überfluss regnete es noch in Strömen. Klatschnass kam Kim an der Schule an. Müde ließ sie sich auf ihren Platz sinken. Kazuya bot ihr gleich ganz gentlemanlike ein Taschentuch an. Kim vergrub nur den Kopf in den Armen und beschloss die erste Stunde zu verschlafen. Es war sowieso nur Englisch. Damit hatte sie keine Probleme. Danach würde sie sich dann um Asai und Co kümmern. Doch es sollte anders kommen. Kaum hatte Kim die Augen geschlossen, als sie auch schon wieder die scheppernde Stimme ihres Lehrers aus der schönen Welt der Träume holte und bevor sie sich versah, fand sie sich auf dem Flur vor der Tür wieder. „Ich glaub' es nicht. Der hat mich vor die Tür geschickt. Was ist das für eine pädagogische Maßnahme. Weil ich dem Unterricht nicht folge, erlaubt er mir jetzt in Ruhe vor der Tür weiter zu pennen?"Kim ließ sich langsam zu Boden sinken und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihren Knien ab. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich wieder in ihrer alten Schule zu sein. „O Hayo, Baka Punk!"Kim sah hoch und erblickte Nishikado. „O Hayo.", presste sie mühsam hervor. „Oh, noch nicht ganz wach wie mir scheint. Und dann bist du schon aus dem Unterricht geflogen? Du legst eine eindrucksvolle Karriere hin." „Zisch ab!"„Ie. Dafür ist das hier zu lustig." Kim knirschte mit den Zähnen. Oh, wie sehr ihr dieser Kerl auf die Nerven ging. „Hast du keinen Unterricht?"Nishikado zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Kim unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen. „Willst du etwas Bestimmtes?" Nishikado musterte sie nachdenklich von oben nach unten und meinte schließlich: „Von dir nicht."Kim war bei seiner Musterung leicht rot angelaufen. „Du...du...!" Sie ballte die Fäuste und sprang auf. „Aufgeblasener, widerlicher, versnobter und total unterwickelter Geldverschwender!" Nishikado grinste nur dreckig. „Du spielst mit dem Feuer Baka Punk!"„Ach ja! Du spielst mit deinem Leben! So was wie dich mache ich noch vor dem Frühstück platt." Nishikado fuhr sich wieder einmal mit der Hand durch sein sorgfältig frisiertes Haar. „Das glaube ich ehr nicht." „Ich kann es dir gerne beweisen." Plötzlich fiel Kim auf, dass die Stimme des Lehrers im Klassenzimmer verstummt war. „Oh nein!"Kim ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde. Die Tür ging auf und Kim starrte in das wutverzerrte Gesicht ihres Lehrers. Unwillkürlich musste sie nervös schlucken. „Von Sandau San!" Rukawa Sensei klang wie das letzte Gericht. „Äh ja?" Kim versuchte einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. „Was ist hier los?" Kim schluckte noch einmal. Rukawa Sensei hatte sich inzwischen Nishikado zugeandt. „Nishikado San. Ich hoffe, dass sie euch nicht belästigt hat. Sie.." Doch Nishikado hob nur eine Hand und brachte damit schon den Lehrer zum Schweigen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir haben uns nur unterhalten. Aber vielleicht sollten Sie Von Sandau San wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen lassen." „Aber natürlich, Nishikado San."Der Lehrer machte eine Verbeugung. Angeekelt verfolgte Kim sein kriecherisches Verhalten. Was war nur so besonders an den F4. Okay, sie hatten Geld, aber sonst.... Der Lehrer forderte Kim auf, ihm wieder in die Klasse zu folgen. Nishikado zwinkerte ihr kurz zu und schlenderte dann davon. Kim sah ihm angewidert hinter her. Nein, sie mochte diese Schule wirklich nicht. 


End file.
